First
by Natalie Howard
Summary: Bila Yuuri Katsuki mengalami kekalahan telak pada Grand Pix sebelumnya, maka Kyouya Hibari harus merasa puas dengan medali perak di tangan—dan bertemu dengan sang pemenang yang mengklaim diri sebagai pelatihnya. { D18 — Parody!Yuri! on Ice }


**Katekyou Hitman Reborn!** by **Amano Akira**

 **Yuri!!! on Ice** by **MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurou Kubo**

.

Seharusnya, kata kekalahan tidak akan pernah ada di dalam kamus hidup seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi, untuk Grand Pix di Sochi terakhir kali ini, dia harus menelan pahit kenyataan yang menimpa hidupnya—karirnya sebagai seorang _ice skater_ profesional. Dia harus puas membawa pulang medali perak di tangan. Untuk ukuran seorang karnivora, hal itu terhitung memalukan karena dianggap telah kalah oleh seorang _herbivora_.

 _Herbivora itu_ —oh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajah Hibari menjadi kusut. Ekspresi itu tetap dipertahankan bahkan saat dia telah sampai di Permandian Air Panas Vongola, tempat di mana ia tinggal dengan sejumlah _kawan seperjuangan_ yang dikenalinya sejak menginjak sekolah menengah atas.

"Hibari-san, selamat datang kembali!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu ketika dia menggeser pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Yamamoto dan Gokudera sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang mampir di kedai kecil yang dikelola bersama dengan permandian air panas ini. Bocah itu mengulum senyuman lebar meskipun Hibari tidak membalas sama sekali.

"Malam ini akan ada siaran ulang pertandingan finalmu di Sochi. Nanti kita tonton bersama-sama sekalian mengadakan perayaan, ya?"

"Tidak mau." Hibari menaruh sepatunya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. "Aku ingin langsung tidur setelah mandi dan berendam."

Senyum Tsunayoshi sedikit memudar, namun dia menutuskan untuk memaklumi. "O-oh, baiklah. Selamat beristirahat, Hibari-san."

Hibari hanya memberikan respon singkat berupa anggukan kecil sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Yamamoto dan Gokudera masih belum menyadari keberadaannya—baguslah, lagipula Hibari sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun untuk sekarang.

Sesuai perkataannya tadi, Hibari langsung berjalan menuju permandian air panas setelah menaruh semua barangnya di kamar. Hangatnya air di sana membuatnya tergiur untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan isi hatinya. Setelah melepas baju di ruang ganti dan memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggang, Hibari menggeser pintu yang terhubung dengan kolam air panas.

 _Well,_ sampai sekarang bayangan akan perasaan terhadap medali perak itu masih terus menghantui dirinya—

"Kyouya Hibari! Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pelatihmu!"

—karena Dino Cavallone, sang pemenang medali emas yang berdiri dari kolam untuk menyambutnya adalah penyebab dari sikap uring-uringan sang karnivora.

Hibari terpaku di tempat, masih tidak percaya mengapa sosok yang **PALING TIDAK INGIN DIA TEMUI** bisa berdiri di sana, memasang pose bak Patung Hercules, dan poin penting yang paling menggelikannya— _tanpa busana apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya._

Err, itu wajar, bukan? Toh, Dino sedang berendam di kolam air panas ini juga.

Tapi, tidak _dan tidak akan pernah_ untuk Hibari. _Kuda jingkrak sialan itu_ —

Pintu geser kembali ditutup dengan keras, suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar jelas menyusul kemudian. Dino mengerjapkan kedua mata, mulai berpikir kalau Hibari merasa syok dan malu dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum geli, orang Asia dan adat ketimuran mereka benar-benar menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Tapi, dugaan Dino salah besar sepenuhnya. Pintu geser kembali dibuka, Hibari berdiri di sana sembari memegang sepasang tonfa dengan pose siap bertarung.

 _Mampus_. Tamatlah riwayat hidupmu, Dino Cavallone.

"K-Kyouya, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Pergi atau _kamikorosu_." Kilat mata Hibari terlihat berbahaya, bagai predator yang siap menerkam mangsa. Dia teringat kalau tonfanya terpaksa harus ditinggalkan selama ia pergi karena tidak akan pernah lolos dari petugas di bandara. Tapi, sekarang dia diberi kesempatan untuk berburu setelah kembali memegang senjatanya.

"Aku kesini untuk liburan juga, Kyouya! Apa itu kamikoro—aduh!"

Mari kita doakan keselamatan sang (calon) pelatih untuk keluar secara hidup-hidup dari kolam permandian air panas setelah itu.

[FIN]

.

 **A/N:** yha aslinya aku belum beres nonton khr tapi apa boleh buat— /NAT

lagi ngebayangin kalau top 5 otpku dari fandom yang berbeda bisa saling tukaran fandom. terus d18 dapat jatah ide di fandom yoi, dari sini dah tahu kan pair mana dari yoi yang bakalan 'kukorbankan' buat pindah ke fandom lain x"DDD /HEH

Jakarta, 12 September 2017

NatalieHoward


End file.
